Alcohol abuse is more prevalent among young adults than any other age group and there is evidence to suggest that college students are the heaviest drinking segment of the young adult population. Previous early interventions to reduce alcohol abuse among college students have produced modest effects. Moreover, the typical multi-component nature of most interventions, coupled with insufficient attention to potential mediators of interventions effects, makes it difficult to identify the factors responsible for reductions in alcohol abuse. The major aim of this research is to determine whether individualized normative feedback and alcohol expectancy challenges are effective in reducing alcohol abuse among college students. Normative feedback is a major component of motivational interviewing approaches to reduce problem behaviors and alcohol expectancy challenges have shown promise in reducing college student drinking. However, no study to date has examined the efficacy of combining both procedures. Through the use of a 2X2 normative feedback (yes or no) X alcohol expectancy challenge (yes or no) factorial design, this study will determine whether normative feedback and alcohol expectancy challenge approaches are effective in reducing alcohol abuse among college students. It is hypothesized that groups receiving normative feedback or alcohol expectancy challenge will demonstrate lower levels of heavy drinking and alcohol problems than those not receiving these interventions and that the effects of combining these factors will be additive (Specific Aim 1). Structural equation modeling techniques will be used to examine whether changes in alcohol expectancies and perceived norms mediate relations between intervention conditions and outcome measures (Specific Aim 2). Hierarchical multiple regression analyses will examine whether intervention effects are moderated by individual and situation factors (Specific Aim 3). The long-term objectives of this research are to improve the efficacy of early interventions and inform research and theory on the etiology of alcoholism. More effective interventions would result in fewer injuries from acute intoxication and lessen the risk for the development of alcoholism as a result of chronic alcohol abuse.